


Because the Angel Wanted It

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Straight Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an agreement. She has her turn with the angel. He has his. But Castiel wants both of them...at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote awhile back. Wasn't sure if it was worth posting but I decided it couldn't hurt. Enjoy. Feedback is appreciated as always.

Every piece of his essence slowly burned. Went up in flames and singed. Hot. Painful. Gratifying. Slowly growing even hotter with every movement. Every thrust. Every moan. Every contortion. Every movement of this poor innocent woman that this devil spawn possessed made him feel things he never felt before but now found himself craving. How ironic that something from Hell could do things that felt so...heavenly. The very sight of the motions her body made in reaction to something _he_ did to her. It made him feel powerful. Like he was in control of her. She captured him with that fatal gaze of hers, hair a mess, face contorted with an expression of pure sex. And she still managed a smirk. A wicked carving upon that face.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, angel face."   
  
Voice breathy. Exhausted. Hungry. _Sex_.  
  
She didn't like being submissive. Hated being controlled. Even now. And she made sure he didn't get some big idea that he was, in any sense of expression, in control.  
  
He wanted to protest. Opened his mouth to speak. Moved his lips to form words. But he choked. Throat closed. He couldn't talk. He realized he didn't want to even speak. The moment. The atmosphere. He didn't want to ruin it. They never spoke more than a few words when they fucked. He just allowed his vessel to compensate for his lack of ability to function mentally. This demon knew how to coerce him. She was so manipulative. Sociopathic. Ruthless. Dangerous. The perfect demon. Oh how far he had fallen.   
  
Instead of words. He just spoke with breath. Moaned. Groaned. Hissed through clenched teeth. Balled up his fists and pounded the sheets. Grasped her hips and held her. For once he wanted to guide her movements. He wanted to force her to take more of his vessel's manhood. But he felt his hands being yanked away. She looked at him again, this time with amusement. And disapproval. His lips thinned out. She still wouldn't allow him any kind of control. His gaze grew icy, hard with frustration. Enough to illicit a sadistic chuckle from within her. The angel's frustration amused her to no end. But it subsided. And the look of sexual deviancy and power returned. The one he was familiar with. And she just threw her head back and rode him again, harder this time. Felt more of the angel inside of her and gasped, holding on to the bare shoulders of his vessel. Still moved harder. Rising up. Slamming back down onto him. Shivering. Shuddering. Felt every part of her hellish presence tremble.   
  
Oh God, the things that this brave little soldier from Heaven could do to her. She was ashamed to admit how much she craved.    
  
Seeing her pleasure herself on him only made the angel want to grab her again. But he obeyed. Kept his hands at bay and restrained himself. Watched her move. _Felt_ her accommodate to his intrusion as she drove more of herself onto him, forcing him deeper. Her hips swayed. Then she rose and fell again. And again. And again. Breaths shoved out of her upon every descent. Uttered his Father's name over and over.  
  
It drove him mad.  
  
Heads swam in sinful ecstasy. She looked right at him, right into the ice of his gaze. And he stared right back into the abyssal black of hers. They maintained the eye contact and engaged in some erotic staring contest. She always showed her true eyes when she was "in heat".  He brought the darkness, the true evil out of her. And he loved it. It made his vessel tremble. He always wanted more. His hips were moving now. Met each fall of hers and heightened the impact, the pleasure. She groaned. The most erotic sound she'd ever made. Her very essence shuddered inside her meatsuit. Between moans and thrusts she spoke.  
  
"Yes....yes....right there, Clarence...oh...."  
  
That stoic look was on his face as always.  
  
And then there was that head tilt. His trademark. Even in bed it was...cute. Out of place, but cute.  
  
He still didn't know who this Clarence person was.  
  
Didn't bother to think about it for more than half a millisecond. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders. She rode him harder. He began to move. Slowly stepped over his boundaries. Thought she wouldn't notice. But of course she did. He was getting bold. He knew the rules, but he still disobeyed. But who was she to tell him to stop? She enjoyed being in charge. But that meant doing all the work. And she was tired. Didn't want to pleasure herself anymore. Wanted to be given pleasure. Wanted to be fucked.   
  
She decided to have some fun with him. Decided to wait and see if he really knew how to take control. She wondered if the fool even knew how to fuck on his own.  
  
Then there was his hands. On her hips again. He was trying again. A look of determination plastered all over his face.  
  
Another smirk formed out of her lips.  
  
He shot her a glance. Or a glare. She couldn't tell. Either way it amused her. Turned her on maybe a little. The amount of focus that he felt he needed to put into this.  
  
Adorable.  
  
She didn't pull his hands away this time. It caught him off guard. And he took the hint. His hands tightened on her and began to move her. Up and down. The motions grew severe. The curses mixed with his Father's name were thrown from her lips as she felt him reach parts inside her that were untouched. He moved even more now. Hands grew bolder. Moved one up to her left breast and teased it.   
  
The hands of an angel. Literally.  
  
Her hands were tangled in that mess of brown hair as she buried her head in his neck. Gave up all sense of control. Her instincts were gone. She let him have it all. Let his hands control her hips and everything else. How degrading it was. Giving herself to an angel of all things.  
  
Then everything became a blur.  
  
The world around her spun.  
  
And she was on her back.  
  
She felt empty. He had withdrawn.  
  
He hovered above her.   
  
"Tired? Already?" She teased.  
  
He wasn't amused. And before she could utter another taunt, her wrists were pinned above her head. Her legs were spread. And the angel was inside her again, wasting no time in tearing her apart. The bed shook. Quaked. She felt his power. Questioned if maybe he wanted to hurt her. The thought entertained her because she wanted to feel a little pain. She decided to play a game.  
  
"C'mon, angel face. That the best you can do?" She mocked.  
  
It didn't faze him. He'd grown accustomed to her remarks, no matter how triggering they might've been.  
  
She saw that he wouldn't be easily thrown off. That only strengthened her resolve to break him. Make him learn how to hurt.  
  
"Fornication? Oh Castiel I don't think Daddy would approve of this. And with a demon at that. My my, you really have fallen."  
  
His eyes grew colder. Harder. The lines in his forehead became more defined. Possessed the expression of a marble statue.   
  
But he still didn't break.   
  
He refused to play this game with her.  
  
Just drove harder and deeper into her. Felt his vessel approach the edge.  
  
She sighed silently. Should've known he was a tough nut to crack. But she wasn't done. She knew how to break him. She knew the feather that would break the camel's back. The one line to cross.  
  
"Why can't you fuck like Winchester fucks you, hm? I know you can do better than that, Cas."  
  
That was it.  
  
Something inside him broke. Cracked under pressure.   
  
She smiled wickedly, knowing what she caused. And she let it happen.  
  
The world around her became nothing. All she did was feel. Felt the impact like a sonic boom each time he pounded into her. She felt his rage, sudden and violent, pumping through his vessel. Although his face still remained as stoic as ever. And that was the scariest part. Scary made her excited. She loved it. Loved bringing out the darkness that laid within him. It was always there. It just needed to be dug out.   
  
Her meatsuit felt as if it would fall apart. His thrusts were faster, more violent than ever. She felt the fury and the utter angellic power radiate from him and surge into her own body. Everything that he felt, she felt even more. She could barely move. Just laid there and realized that she had climaxed long ago. Yet she still felt unfulfilled, as if she still had an approaching peak. He must've had something to do with this.  
  
Suddenly his vessel went stiff and his grip on her tightened to the point of forcing a painfully pleasure induced groan from deep within her. All at once he released it all. She momentarily saw white. Felt an indescribable sensation of hot ice inside her then all went numb. It felt like he'd flung her very essence right out of her meatsuit. She'd felt the angel's climax before but every time it was caused by her. He brought it on all by himself this time. And he made sure it was something fierce. Something vicious. Something painful. She'd given him control and he took it. Took it and didn't let go.  
  
Everything came back piece by piece. She didn't feel him on or in her anymore.  
  
He stood across the room. Fully clothed. Back turned.  
  
"Well...how...romantic of you." She still laid there, nude.  
  
He didn't speak. Offered no response whatsoever.  
  
She rolled her eyes. He was mad.   
  
Big baby.  
  
"So what? Are you just not gonna talk to me? Don't be a child, Castiel."  
  
The angel shoved his hands in his coat pockets. Looked down at the floor and pondered the idea of just vanishing. He had nothing to say to her. Meg knew what she did and she knew that it was uncalled for. Mentioning _him_. She knew that the only reason he participated in these "sessions" was to forget. She knew that she was a substitute. Nothing more.  
  
"Don't even think about poofing out of here."  
  
He finally spoke. The first sentence that he'd uttered since he got here. "We're finished. I'm done here and I'm done with you."  
  
"Don't give me that." She stood up, still exposed. Castiel kept his eyes on her face.   
  
"I don't understand." He said with as much naivety as was to be expected from him. The hostility was as still as obvious as ever.  
  
"Is this what its gonna be? Are you really this torn up over some man? It's pathetic."  
  
"You know nothing."  
  
"You and that Dean Winchester." The she-demon shook her head, slithered over to him and grazed a hand over his cheek. "I won't ever get to have you completely as long as he's around now will I?"  
  
Quick as lightning, he snatched her hand and pulled it from his face. All the while maintaining a death glare.  
  
She chuckled and shrugged. It infuriated him as usual. That she was always laughing at things he found no amusement in. But then again, he never found anything amusing.  
  
"You're adorable, you know that? But denial isn't."  
  
"Meg, stop--"  
  
"You were thinking about him. I know it. I felt it. That type of sexual frustration doesn't just happen, my little unicorn. You were screwing me, but you had Winchester on the brain. Can't say I'm not a little offended."  
  
He'd had enough of her and her mouth. Turned away and prepared to vanish and never come back. Trivial lust of the flesh wasn't worth this.   
  
But he stayed.  
  
She had him right where she wanted him after what she said next.  
  
"Let's go find Dean, shall we?"


	2. The Agreement

He answered the door. Looked at the angel. Then saw the demon. His expression shifted. Confused. Irritated. Wary. Serious.  
  
Dean.  
  
The way he eyed Castiel made the angel lose all sense of composure. He couldn't speak. Just stood there and attempted eye contact but failed to meet those brooding eyes. He felt like they would tear him apart.  
  
As if the shame weighing on his shoulders wasn't enough already. It was disgraceful how much influence this demon had over him. With the mere mention of the mortal's name, she convinced him to come here. All the while wearing that infuriating smirk. This wretched influence was dangerous. He knew it would get him in trouble. And trouble stood right in front of him. Trouble was making his vessel tremble. The angel suddenly found himself _craving_  trouble.  
  
"Nice to see you're keeping _it_ around, Cas." He shot a glare in her direction.  
  
Meg rolled her eyes at his remark. "Great to see you too, Dean."  
  
Castiel exhaled in frustration. He didn't come here for this. If all they were going to do was bicker, then he was leaving. He was sick and tired of all of it. Tired of being a slave to the carnal pleasures that these two gave him. He kept telling himself it wasn't worth it. But his vessel's hunger returned.   
  
Meg eyed him sideways.  
  
Smirked yet again.  
  
Castiel growled.  
  
She knew he was getting impatient. Hungry.  
  
Dean didn't bother asking why they came. He knew. He'd been expecting Cas sooner or later. Although he wasn't expecting the tramp from Hell to be tagging along. The outside disappeared, replaced by four walls. They were inside. Silence hung thick in the air. Castiel felt like he was choking. All these different words that he wanted to say but none would come. They all remained stuck in his throat. He stared at the ground.  
  
Dean impatiently tapped his foot, alternated between eyeing Cas and glaring at Meg with a disgusted look. She ignored him and stepped closer to Castiel, grabbing him by his trenchcoat and whispering something inaudible to the angel. Dean clenched his fists in annoyance. Couldn't understand why Castiel insisted on keeping this bitch around.  
  
Meg spoke up. "Alright, Dean I think its pretty obvious why Castiel is here."  
  
"Yeah I know. And I can handle it on my own. Got it, whore?"  
  
Meg snickered at his inherent aggression. Clearly he was jealous. Jealous that he couldn't have all of Cas to himself. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Her sarcasm infuriated Dean even more.  
  
"Just fucking leave."  
  
"I don't think I will."  
  
"Then I'll send your ass out of here myself!"  
  
"Oh I'd love to see you try--"  
  
Castiel was in between them in half a second. Jaws tightened and fists clenched in irritation. Anger was written all over his face.  
  
"Enough. Stop...fighting." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I want....I want both of you. We know the agreement that's been established."  
  
"Yeah. You know the agreement, Dean." Another snide comment came from her.  
  
"Shut up." Dean spat before turning to Cas. "Why is she even here? She had her turn, now its mine. That's the deal."  
  
Castiel had hoped it would've been understood. He didn't want to have to explain it.  
  
"Go on, angel cakes. Tell your boyfriend why I'm here." Meg urged.  
  
No words left the angel's mouth.  
  
She shrugged. "Castiel wants both of us. At the same time, that is. Picking up what I'm putting down, Winchester?"  
  
Dean remained silent, looked toward Castiel for some kind of confirmation. Or denial. He hoped it was the latter. The thought of sharing him. With _her_. It made his skin crawl.  
  
Castiel couldn't lie. Neither to himself nor Dean. Made eye contact for a split second and his eyes betrayed him. Dean saw what he wanted. Saw that he couldn't admit it. Didn't even know how to ask.  
  
Meg peeled off her leather jacket, tossing it aside. "Enough of this soap opera crap."  
  
Winked at Castiel before throwing herself at Dean. Grasping the back of his neck and shoving his lips onto hers. Dean had no time to react. Instinct told him-- screamed at him-- to pull away. Pull away and beat the ever loving shit out of this wench. But he didn't. Did the complete opposite actually. Found himself kissing her back, unable to resist her advance. Grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. Intoxicated by some kind of sick demonic aphrodisiac.  
  
And there was Castiel. Watching it all happen. Drowning in silent fury. Wanting to rip the whore limb from limb. Hating her for doing this. Hating her for bringing him here. Hating her for trying to get a rise out of him.  
  
It worked.  
  
All in one motion, he had Meg in his grasp, tossing her aside. Glared at her. Ice.  
  
Another smirk. A snicker thrown in for added effect. "What can I say? I'm such a temptress. You know that."  
  
He turned his eyes on Dean, who looked disoriented. Gone. Remorseful of what he allowed Meg to do to him. Apologetic almost. He grabbed Castiel and rammed his mouth onto the angel's. Hoped that the action would be enough to calm him down. Enough to show him who he really wanted. Castiel returned the fury, tasting Meg on the man's lips and feeling something within him lose all control. The perversity of it all. Having both of them here. He decided that it was best to enjoy it now and avoid the the complications that he knew would come later.  
  
Dean tugged at his coat, his tie, his shirt. Bit his lip and grasped at every part of his vessel, not getting enough of him. And then he pulled away. Tilted his head and threw his gaze over at Meg, who had retreated to the corner.  
  
"Feel free to watch, bitch."  
  
And he smirked. Mocked her.  
  
For once, she felt something rise inside of her. An uncharacteristic jealously. No. She didn't care. It was merely the competitive edge within her. The fact that this douche thought he could do Cas better than her. It almost made her laugh. But she was too busy glaring at him as he slid down the angel's vessel to feel even remotely amused.   
  
Dean seated himself on the bed in front of Castiel. Looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Want. Castiel went numb. Watched Dean undo his belt and unbutton his pants. Felt him reach inside, grasp his cock and squeeze. He bit his lip, cried out a little. Electricity shot throughout his vessel and his knees threatened to give out. He shuddered. Dean kept his eyes on him, loved to watch his reactions, began to stroke him. Slowly. Cas' breath came ragged, forced, and he leaned forward, grasping Dean's shoulders for support. He stroked harder. Castiel struggled even more to stand. Finally he just fell forward and Dean caught him. They laid together, head rolling in the pillows. Castiel rid himself of the rest of his clothes and pressed his vessel into Dean's still clothed body. The mortal's hand was still locked around his erection, the other hooked around the back of his neck, pulling his face to his own as they kissed.  
  
Meg screamed in her meatsuit. Watched them roll on the bed. Watched Castiel fight for every piece of that hairless ape. Watched the man enjoy every second of it. Every now and then he would throw that irritating green gaze her way, just to make sure she was still there. Still watching. Still burning up inside. And she decided that she wouldn't settle for this. Wouldn't dare allow this piece of trash to outdo her.   
  
She was across the room, on the bed, in seconds. Yanked Dean off of her lover and pushed him away. Shot fire from her gaze at him. Echoed his taunt from before, smiling wide and evil while it left her lips.  
  
"Feel free to watch, _bitch_."  
  
Dean growled. She didn't take notice. Just straddled Castiel and grabbed the little piece of Heaven, putting her lips on his. Castiel's mouth leapt up to meet hers, hands reaching up to touch her chest, cupping her breasts through the thin cloth of her shirt. She couldn't restrain the moan. This was how it was supposed to be. Just her darkness and his corrupted light. Not him being ravaged by some man.  
  
Dean watched the switch in Cas. The transition from submitting to him to the angel wanting to make the woman his. And to his surprise she let him take over. Moaned into the angel's lips and felt his hands massage her down below. The sounds that came from her. The way her body curved for him. Sinful. But overdone. She was trying to keep Castiel focused on her and not him. Dean narrowed his eyes. She looked...inviting. But she was still no less of a bitch.  
  
It was clear that this was a challenge. A competition that he wouldn't lose. Not to her. Hell no. He stripped, kicking his clothing aside and pressed himself into Castiel's side. Bit at his neck as he was still preoccupied with Meg. She felt the annoyance build inside of her. Damn hunter. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? He just had to ruin all of this.  
  
Castiel shivered as he felt Dean's breath on his ear, warm and husky.  
  
"Let me have it, Cas. C'mon..."  
  
And he moaned into the kiss with Meg.  
  
"You want it, don't you?"  
  
He started panting, sex-driven breaths thrown from his mouth as Dean spoke.  
  
"Tell me you want it. You know _she_ can't do this to you."  
  
Castiel broke the kiss. Meg glowered at Dean, felt nothing but blind fury towards him. And he did nothing but smile at her. Nothing would've made her happier than to rip those pretty little green eyes out of his skull.   
  
But then she realized she wouldn't have been in this situation had she not brought the angel here.   
  
And she surrendered. Peeled herself off of Castiel, stood up and folded her arms. Said nothing.  
  
Dean snickered, victorious. He shifted and Meg saw Castiel's face one last time, broken with need, before it was obscured by the hunter's toned back. And she had to catch herself before she started admiring his...assets. Fuck. Was she this desperate to get off that she was checking out Dean Winchester? But she didn't feel the urge to vomit or the urge to rip his skin off. Just felt herself get excited. Felt her womanhood tremble as she watched the Winchester take her little angel.  
  
Castiel was on his stomach now as Dean hovered above him. His lips parted, a noise caught in his throat as he felt Dean press at his entrance. Didn't realize how much he missed this. His vessel's hips moved, ground his cock into the bed below and, above, pressed himself closer to Dean. Wanted to feel him inside. The impatience turned Dean on.  
  
"I see she hasn't been satisfying you now has she?"   
  
Meg bit her tongue. Pressed her lips together.  
  
Castiel whimpered, his voice sounded unfamiliar, weak.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
Dean pushed, feeling the warmth of the angel engulf him. He was in. Delighted in the tightening, the involuntary thrusts back to meet him.  
  
The sound that leapt from Castiel tore Meg apart inside. He never made these sounds when they fucked. Barely made any noise at all.  
  
"More." The word left her before she even knew what she had said. Dean paused for a second, turned his head and looked in her direction. Meg spoke again. "Fuck him harder."  
  
Confusion clouded the jade of his eyes but he returned his attention to Cas. Did as Meg said. Moved. Faster. Harder. Picked up a rhythm and felt himself inside Castiel to the hilt. And he slid out, only to slam back in. Wet. Cas shuddered, body numb and gripped the bed beneath him. Lost in the motion. Feeling Dean hit something inside his vessel that made it scream. Made it hunger for more. Dean entangled a hand in his tousled brown hair, yanking his head back and sinking his teeth into his neck. He felt him rise beneath him and he did as well. Now, on his hands and knees, Castiel drove back on Dean. Met every violent thrust with one of his own. Caught every motion and gave it right back. Panted. Groaned. Whimpered. Screamed almost.  
  
Meg lost all control, could no longer restrain herself. Her clothes were off and she slid under Castiel, raised her hips and felt the tip of his vessel's manhood at her entrance. She inhaled through clenched teeth, wanting him in her even more now. Dean sped up his thrusts, rammed Castiel harder. The angel gasped, caught off-guard by the sudden aggression.   
  
Meg kissed his face, whispered obscenities in his ear. His arms shook as he struggled to support himself. Fell into a trance brought on by the rhythmic pounding that Dean gave him. He bucked, jerked his hips forward. Hard. Another sound caught in his throat. Meg touched herself, stroked at her moist flesh before spreading her milky white thighs. Begged with her eyes. Castiel obliged. One violent jerk forward and he was in her. Vessel screeched. Heard Dean exhale behind him, hiss a nearly inaudible "yes". All three of them shook with the want, the lust.  
  
Dean's movements were caught by Castiel who drove even harder into Meg. She took every hit with a spark of sheer ecstasy. Head rolled around in the sheets, hair thrown across her face. Beautiful. Castiel watched her. Loved the way she reacted as usual. She looked back at him, eyes black, and stifled a whimper. Shaky breaths fell from her lips. She grabbed his manhood, slick, and pulled more of him into her. Jerked her hips forward and up to meet him.  
  
Dean struggled, moved with fervor to catch up with the insanity of Castiel's now erratic movements as the angel took his fucking and gave his own to Meg.  
  
"Fucking hurry up." she hissed. "Make him cum."  
  
Dean caught her gaze, too sex high to even attempt a glare or a retort. Black eyed bitch. He snarled and fucked harder, with more ferocity than what he thought he was capable of. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to collapse. He focused on her. Burned a hole through her with his eyes.  
  
The smell of sex hung heavy in the air.  
  
She watched him. Sweat on his face. Hair tousled. Jaw clenched. Those annoying, disgusting green eyes. Every muscle in his torso flexing, expanding, contracting. Dean moved with abandon, pressed himself into Castiel and the angel felt his heartbeat against his back. Arched his body in response to the hunter. Fucked Meg even harder. Felt every piece of his essence shatter when he came, flooding her. Meg gasped.  
  
His vessel went limp, still pressed in between the two of them, and he just let Dean's fucking move him. The demon caressed his face, laid kisses on his cheek, bit at his neck, licked his lips. Then offered her mouth to his. His angellic hands all over her.  
  
Dean moved in him. Short, sharp thrusts. One last motion from the mortal before the angel felt him stiffen. Shiver. And he let it all go. Finally came. Collapsed and rolled off of the angel onto his back.  
  
Castiel rose, breaking himself from Meg's grasp and had his clothes back on in almost one swift movement. Angel magic. He took one look at the two of them. Dean and Meg. His weaknesses. One who had everything that was bad for him and the other who made him feel like less than who he was. Still didn't know what to feel or what to say. So he simply vanished.  
  
Meg rolled her eyes. Typical Cas.


End file.
